Oh Chrysanthemum
by illalwaysremember
Summary: Chris is an "average" teenage girl that s thought to be facing depression, where as she is just another fangirl who has a tough and annoying life. Everything changes when her bowtie-wearing physics teacher turns out to be an alien with two hearts. Skip the first chapter if you are not one for dumb violence.
1. Chapter 1

I walk home from school, kicking a rock along the way. If I walked fast enough, I could avoid the other kids that walk this way. Now wouldn't that be fine. Grey storm clouds collect in the sky, and groups of kids from my classes form as they take different modes of transportation. "Hey, Chrysanthemum!" I stop in my tracks and close my eyes in frustration when I hear the annoying stereotypical high school girl's voice.

"It's Chris." I mumble a reply, opening my eyes back up.

"Why don't you face me when I'm speaking to you?"

"Why would I give you the pleasure?" I hear the sound of heels against sidewalk grow louder as someone puts their hands on my shoulders and spins me around, making my Vans squeak.

"Much better." A girl in a pink and puffy dress stands less than a few feet in front of me, and with her matching stilettos on, she was still shorter than me.

"You need to put more perfume or something on. It smells like a dead rat over here now."

"Huh?" Her face flushes red and attempts to overcome it. "Well at least I'm not a loner, you're so desperate, you were-uh, guys! A little backup?"

"Flirting with Derek!" A person behind her shouts. She snaps her finger and points in the person's direction.

"What she said."

"It's called talking, not flirting. I shouldn't waste my time on you." I turn around and continue to walk when one of the guys in her posse grabs my backpack, lifting me off the ground and dangling a foot from the cement. He tosses me on the pavement in front of the girl's feet, dropping my backpack in a bush.

"Oh wait, you wouldn't be flirting with Derek because you're gay." Another guy, smaller this time, sits on top of me to keep me down.

"I'm not gay, Pepper." I manage a laugh. "Is this your plan? To tell lies and ruin my reputation?" I flip over onto my back, making the guy fall off of me. Pepper steps on my face, the heel of her stiletto leaving a scratch on my cheek to my nose, barley missing my eye. The big guy lifts me up by my collar and slams me into a wall, flipping out a switchblade. "Ooh, bad move man. You're not allowed to have those at school." I try playing tough, restraining myself from wincing. He tosses the switchblade to the smaller guy, who walks over to my right arm and pins it to the wall too.

"Now if you stay still Chrysanthemum, it won't hurt as much." Pepper walks away with the rest if her posse as the smaller guy flips out the blade.

"What've I done?! What have I ever done to you?!" I begin to panic, slightly shaking as he begins to carve several cuts into my arms. I wince at each penetration. "Stop, please stop it!" My eyes are hot with held back tears. When they were done, the minions dropped me on the ground and left me there alone, on the path no others would travel. I watch my blood drip onto my shorts and the ground, terrified. Don't worry, it's just a little cut, just a small cut...

I wake up in the same spot after passing out from blood loss, it being very close to dawn. I look at the ground, seeing small puddles of my own blood. I slowly stand up, walking back to school despite the time being 6:00 in the morning. It would normally take nine minutes to make it to school, but I expect a difference in time due to my condition. When I make it at 6:27, I receive a lot of stares and the first teacher I see sends me to the school counselor. "Your friend Pepper is waiting there for you."

"Did you say friend? Mr. Smith, I don't have any friends, and if I did, it wouldn't be Pepper." I reply.

"If you may do as I direct, Chrysanthemum." I walk down to the school counselor, thinking of Mr. Smith. He was an odd man, replacing our old physics teacher, having a love for bow ties, he dressed the same strange way every day. As I reach the door, it opens from the inside to allow me in.

"Chrysanthemum, please sit down." The counselor motions to two chairs, one with Pepper in it. The counselor sits down in her own chair, leaving me standing. She waits for me to sit down, but I remain standing. Mr. Smith bursts into the room, excusing himself for interrupting, and leans against the wall next to me. "Chrysanthemum Reigh, sit down."

"Whatever for?" I respond, still standing stone faced.

"To discuss your problem."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"You see Miss Miller, look at her with that attitude! Something has to be wrong, she's just worrying me to death!" Pepper speaks.

"Don't act like you care about me." I spat at her.

"Chrysanthemum, Pepper says she found you on a small street with cuts on your arms, collapsed against a wall and passed out with a knife in your hand. Do you understand what problem this raises?" Miss Miller says.

"I didn't do it, okay?" I say. "Pepper's little group of minions did!"

"C-Chris! You think that I would do that to you?" She fakes a sad look.

"Chrysanthemum, if you just admit to yourself that you're depressed-"

"I'm not depressed!" I shout, interrupting Miss Miller.

"Chris!" Pepper stands up and unexpectedly hugs me. "Admit it, you little b-." She whispers into my ear, the last part ignored, pulling away from me. I pick up a chair and lift it above my head.

"I wonder if I can skewer you with this." I say, making Miss Miller stand up and order Pepper out of the room.

"Chrysanthemum, you need to rid your head of these violent thoughts! Now sit down!" I finally sit down after much arguing and resistance. We spend the whole day and a few hours after school talking about my "problem". When I'm about to leave the school, Mr. Smith stops me and pulls me to the side.

"Mr. Smith, I don't have any problems!"

"No, I believe you Chris. But I need to show you something." He leads me to a storage closet which I was cautious to follow him to, and he shows me a blue police box.

"It's a police box." I say.

"Oi! It's more than that! Would you care to step inside?"

"What? Did-did I mishear you?" I back up a little bit.

"Oh no no no, it's not like that! I meant-"

"I think I know what you meant p-perfectly!" I become disgusted in him.

"Oh all right, I'll just show you then." He snaps his fingers and the doors open.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She's called the TARDIS. Time And Relevant Dimension In Space. It's a spaceship and a time machine."

"Wait, like an alien spaceship? You're an alien?"

"Well to me, you're the alien here. I'm a timelord."

"But you look human!"

"You look timelord."

"What, are you from Mars?"

"Mars?! Don't be absurd! I'm from Gallifrey."

"Well what's the difference between timelord and human then?"

"I have two hearts."

"What? You're kidding me." He motions for me to come. I lean my ear against the left side of his chest, hearing his heart beating, no surprise there.

"Try the other side." I move my ear to the right side of his chest, hearing a heart beating. I back away and stare at him in awe. "Travel with me?" He smirks. Too shocked for words, I nod my head in reply. He walks in, I coming after him, staring all around me. "Go on, say it. Most people do. I've heard them all."

I stare at the interior, completely shocked. "Does this have wifi?"

"Okay." He looks to the side. "Never heard that one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Stillvsome drama in this.**

"Well, you're still a mess." Mr. Smith says. "There's a bathroom around here, you can wash yourself off there."

"Mr. Smith-" I begin to speak.

"Oh, don't call me that. I'm The Doctor."

"Doctor, how old are you then?"

"1169 years old." My eyes widen in shock. He looked 20. "Now go wash yourself off." I nod and find my way through the halls to a bathroom and proceed to wash off the blood from my arms and my face. I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection. My chestnut brown hair falls to my shoulders and my electric blue eyes shine. I hadn't realized that my white t-shirt was stained with my blood too. I walk back to the Doctor who was waiting for me in the same spot.

"Do you have anything that could possibly heal these, um..." My face turns red in embarrassment as he gives me a look. "Never mind." I mumble, looking down at my feet.

"No, it's fine." He gets concerned. "You can tell me anything. Honest, I can keep secrets better than most people. But to answer your question, no, sorry." He gives me a smirk with sad eyes.

"Uh, is it okay if we drop by my place so I can get my stuff?" I say in a hushed voice. I tell him my address and he begins to flip switches and press buttons.

"Hold on!" He says, grabbing the edge of what I assume to be the console. I hold onto the railing as we get tossed around, I start laughing as a smile spreads across my face. He looks over at me, also laughing until the TARDIS lands in front of my house.

"Oh my goodness!" I look over at The Doctor, as grin on his face. "That was amazing!" We stand there for a second before we go out of the TARDIS. I fish out my house key from my pocket and unlock the door to get in. "Uh, you can come on in." I say, walking in and starting upstairs. As I reach for the light switch, another hand flicks it before me. My mother stands in front of me, staring at me with a displeased look. I jerk back, not expecting her.

"Chrysanthemum Sierra Reigh! Where have you been?!"

"Mum please, you sound like Ron's Howler from Mrs. Weasly." I mumble, annoying her.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last saw you?! TWO DAYS." I roll my eyes and a loud clang goes off in the kitchen. "What's that, did you bring someone home?"

"Mum, there's nothing wrong! You need to go get rest." I try to distract her.

"Why are your clothes all stained?" She finally notices the blood on me. I turn my arms over to show her the cuts. She gasps at the sight of them and pulls me in a hug.

"It was Pepper." I mumble into her shoulder, hugging her back. "She did it. Indirectly, of course. She used the guys to do it." Mum lets go, looking past me. I turn my head to see what she was looking at, finding nothing. Leading me to my room, she sits me down on my bed and demands to hear the whole story. "They caught me yesterday while walking home. They did this and left me where they found me, I passed out and woke up this morning in the same spot, walked to school and had to spend the whole day with the counselor because Pepper said she was 'so worried' about me."

"It's ten in the evening. How come it took you so long?"

"I had to stay after school and I had to take a detour."

"I'll speak with whoever is in charge of the district tomorrow and see if you can change schools." My mom come gives me a hug before she leaves, turning out the lights and retreating to her bedroom. I drop my backpack and empty it, filling it with clothes and a day's worth of food. An hour later, I go back downstairs with my backpack to find the Doctor standing as still as can be in the kitchen with a pot on the floor.

"What. The heck." I whisper.

"I think it attacked me." The Doctor whispers back, I go pick up the pot and put it away. "You should leave her a note." He says as we begin to leave.

"She wouldn't care. I'm not much use." I mumble, opening the door. I see the Doctor shake his head out of the corner of my eye, turning to face him. "It's true."

"No it's not, Chrysanthemum."

"Yes it is, and it's Chris." I motion for him to exit, following him out and locking the door behind me. When we get back to the TARDIS, The Doctor shows me to my room and lets me put down my backpack. It looked comfy enough. I walk back out to the TARDIS console, looking down through the glass floor to see The Doctor working on wiring. I walk down a short set of stairs to where he is, a light blue glow illuminating the most of the TARDIS. "Hey Doctor."

"Hello Chrysanth-" I shoot him a glare. "Chris. Sorry." He lets go of the wires, turning to face me. "Let's see." I show him my forearms, him stroking his thumb over each cut. I hear him let out a sort of sigh, a sad look on his face. "She did all this...for what purpose?"

"Get on her bad side, might as well be set on fire." I bite my bottom lip. "I just happen to be there when she's like this? I don't know."

"You said that you don't have any friends." He looks up at me.

"You don't need them." I mumble. "They aren't very..."

"Helpful? Kind? Understanding?"

"Committed." I look at the floor. "Not very committed. Especially when you're me."

"No no no, don't talk like that Chris. You are brilliant, there's no reason to think like that." The Doctor tries to reassure me. "You need to rest."

"I don't think so, not when my Physics teacher says he's an alien and I've only known him for a few days." I look back up at him.

"The only sleep you got was a day ago and it was because of blood loss." He reasons with me, letting go of my arms.

"I don't even know your name!"

"It'd be best if you didn't." He mumbles.

"Why?"

"The wrong word in the wrong place can make terrible things happen."

"Okay Doctor, no need to get defensive." I put my hands up. He looks down as I put my hands back by my side.

"You need some rest. I promise I'll stay out here, I always do." I cautiously go back up the stairs and to my bedroom, flopping onto my bed. Within a few seconds, I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to an explosion out in the console, running out to see the Doctor still working on the wiring. "Sorry about that! Connected the incorrect wires!" He shouts. I smirk and walk down to him, waving away the smoke and squinting. "You're still in the same clothes."

"They're not that dirty." I reply. He chuckles at my statement. "So, spaceship. And a time machine." I say.

"Yep."

"So we can go anywhere in time?"

"And space!"

"I don't believe you." He races up the stairs to the main console with me following him.

"Prepare yourself to believe." He shoots me a smirk as he runs around the console flicking switches and pressing buttons. We hold onto the railing, waiting for the TARDIS to stop shaking as much.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Take a look for yourself." He grins, going over to the door. I follow him over as he opens the door. I stare out into space, a star that looked a billion miles away, planets revolving around it.

"That's Earth..." I say, looking down at the green and blue planet.

"Well, yes, but not quite. We're in a whole other galaxy."

"No way." I look over at him. "You're kidding me."

"We can go down there." He says. "If you want."

"What's the difference between there and home?"

"The people, obviously."

"Okay." The Doctor closes the door and goes to the console, flying us down to the second Earth. He comes and opens the door, leading me out to Baker Street. "Isn't this where Sherlock Holmes lives?" I ask, pointing at a door labeled 221B.

"Yes."

"What." I look over at The Doctor with widened eyes.

"I know." He smirks. "Come on then!" He walks over to the door, making me have to speed walk to keep up with him. He knocks on the door, an older woman answering. "Mrs. Hudson! How've you been!" The Doctor gives her a hug.

"Oh fine, Doctor! Sherlock and John are upstairs, there working on another case. Who's this?" Mrs. Hudson asks, obviously looking at my stained clothes.

"This is Chrysanthemum." I elbow The Doctor in the ribs. "Ow! Chris. Sorry."

"Come on in you two, before it starts raining." I hadn't noticed the overcast sky earlier. The Doctor and I step in, going up the stairs. A guy that looked like Benedict Cumberbatch sits in a chair with his hands in a steeple position in front of his face. Another guy that looked like Martin Freeman sat across from him, reading the papers.

"Chris, meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." The Martin Freeman look-alike looks up from the papers and over at us.

"Hello again, Doctor." The Benedict copy mumbled without even looking at us.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm John, and that's Sherlock." He gives me a smile, although it looked a little forced. Probably because of my appearance or something like that. I should've changed.

"So, what've you two been working on?" The Doctor sits down on a couch underneath a map of London with pictures of people on it.

"Disappearances, Doctor." Sherlock stands up and jumps onto the couch, looking at the map.

"I think it's the Cybermen." John says.

"You always jump to conclusions, John." Sherlock jumps back off the couch, landing smoothly on the floor. The Doctor motions me to come sit down next to him.

"The evidence is right there, Sherlock! You can't deny it."

"We need The Doctor's analysis first."

"I'd be happy to take a look." The Doctor says as I sit next to him, Sherlock tossing a steel box about the size of a matchbox. The Doctor opens it slowly, revealing a small metal creature shaped like a strange insect. He carefully lifts it out, observing it, flipping out a strange baton shaped object with a green light on end, making a buzzing sound.

"What on Earth is that." I say, trying to distract myself from my fangirl butterflies in my stomach because of MARTIN AND BENEDICT REPLICA MEN.

"It's his sonic screwdriver." John says. "Emits frequencies or something to manipulate materials. It can do anything but wood."

"It's a disabled Cybermite." The Doctor says. "There are Cybermen." He pockets his sonic screwdriver and puts the Cybermite back in it's box. "Take us to the crime scene."

The four of us go back to the TARDIS, Sherlock and The Doctor figuring out what to do or something. "How did that happen?" John asks, probably asking about either my bloodstained clothes or my arms.

"Oh. Um..." I start.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I must've sounded insensitive. It was just, well you don't look like the type that would..."

"No, it's fine. It was just someone from school."

"Oh."

"Not like that, I mean I didn't... They did it." I look at the floor. "Yeah."

"You didn't call the police?"

"Not enough time to. But The Doctor pretended to be my physics teacher and showed me this place. I'm never going back. Not after all of this." The TARDIS shakes, making us grasp for the railing until it landed.

"Out the door, everyone!" The Doctor rushes out with Sherlock and John.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" I run after them, meandering into one of the busy streets filled with people. "Doctor!" I shout, pushing through the crowd. A few people stared at me, some asking if I needed to go to a hospital or something. Ignoring them, I continue to look for them. I finally accept the fact that I am lost, turning around and running into Sherlock. I fall down, looking up to see Sherlock jumping up and continuing on, feeling as light as air until I remembered that he wasn't Benedict. "Yeah, thanks." I mumble, standing up and dusting myself off. I dodge John as he comes and The Doctor stops by me.

"How're you doing?" He asks.

"Well I haven't died."

"Good." The Doctor continues walking.

"Hey!" I catch up to him, having to crane my neck to look at him. "So we're helping Sherlock Holmes solve a case." I say, him turning his head to look down at me.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Sherlock looks like Benedict."

"Sorry, who?"

"Benedict Cumberbatch?" The Doctor looks at me confused. "Benedict Carlton Cumberbatch? Come on, you must know him. He's an actor." The Doctor just shrugs and looks forward. "He was Smaug from The Hobbit and Khan from Star Trek Into Darkness. Don't tell me you don't know him! I blog about him..." We finally catch up with Sherlock and John at Saint Bart's hospital. "Sorry, what are we doing here?" I ask as everyone enters the building.

"We're going to see Molly Hooper." John replies cheerily, climbing the stairs. Sherlock's coat majestically flaps behind him as he leads us to the second floor and through the hallway to a chemists' lab. A girl in a lab coat with long, brown hair walks around the lab.

"Molly, we're going to need your help." Sherlock's voice resounds through the room. I stand close to the Doctor, Molly turning to face us.

"Please stand by, you will be upgraded." Molly says, quiet beeping noises growing louder. I clench the Doctor's arm, growing nervous.

"Chris,"

"Yeah?"

"We need to run." We all burst off towards the exit of the building, John and I running in the back because of our short legs that can't compensate for our running distance.

"What do we do?" I ask, the doors being locked. "We can't be stuck!"

"Prepare yourself to greet death." Sherlock says, fixing his coat collar.

"You can't be serious!" I stare him wide-eyed. Looking up at the air vents, I create an idea. "Maybe they aren't locked from the outside. Doctor, let me borrow your sonic screwdriver." Surprisingly enough, he hands it over without hesitation. I point it up at the air vent, which unscrews the panel and makes a hole in the ceiling. "Wait, can't you unlock doors with this?" I point it at the double doors, unlocking them. Handing the Doctor his screwdriver back, we run out and lock the doors so the tiny beeping noises won't escape.

"This won't help. The cybermites could crawl through the ventilation and become exposed to more people. I suggest returning to Baker Street." Sherlock states, whipping his coat around and walking off in the direction of 221B.

I walk behind the rest of the group, not noticing when they disappeared around the corner or when a slick black car pulled up next to me. When the car window rolled down and a woman told me to get in, I freaked out and ran for it. Now hiding behind a dumpster, I was sure no one would be able to find me. I feel something grab my arms from behind, their unfamiliar faces showing no emotion as they lifted me off the ground and took me to the car. Tossing me in next to the woman, the men got in the drivers seat and shotgun, starting up the car and driving off. Sitting myself up and slouching, I try to keep myself from shaking. The woman next to me tells me that I can't see where I'm going, or feel for that matter. I squish myself back against the car door as she takes out a syringe, putting it in my arm and giving me whatever drug. Before I come unconscious, the woman speaks. "Now Chrysanthemum, Hon, the less you move, the less it hurts."


	4. Chapter 4

/Doctor, Watson, and Holmes/

"Where's Chrysanthemum?" The Doctor noticed her absence minutes after the car got her. Worrying, he calls out her name several times.

John tries comforting The Doctor, "The first day I met Sherlock, his brother wanted to see me. The same probably happened. Now let's get back to Baker Street, I'm sure she'll show up there." As they returned to Baker Street, The Doctor grew frantic and wouldn't stop pacing around the flat. John kept reassuring him without success, the evening wearing thin.

/Chrysanthemum/

I wake up in the car again, creepily still. I lay across the back seat, the woman and the men now gone. Making myself sit up, I find the door handle and gingerly wrap my hand around it. Opening the door, my foot touches the pavement the car rests on. As I take the first few steps out, lights turn on right above me, blinding me. I freeze in my tracks, peering into the surrounding darkness outside of the light, distinguishing a figure in the shadows. "Oh, don't be so feeble." A man speaks, coming from the figure.

"Who are you?" I ask, quietly and slowly speaking.

The man scoffs. "He picks up another goldfish. You came with /The Doctor/ I presume?"

"Who are you?" I ask again, persisting in my questioning.

"I should take that as a yes," The man steps into the light so his face is visible.

"Man, you're old." The man rolls his eyes as I make the statement.

"I am well aware of my age, ignorant child," The man continues. "If you have ever learned manners-" I burped loudly, the sound resounding, making the man's face resemble a turtle for a second. "Which you clearly haven't, it is impolite to make such a rude remark to your elders."

"Yes sir," I mumble sarcastically, still recovering from the drug. I was annoying the man easily. "Wait a second," I suddenly realized the situation I was in could potentially leave me stranded in this world forever. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Just looking to find out more about the group of people Sherlock sees as /friends/," The man nearly spat the word out.

"I'm hardly a friend. I've only just met him," I reply.

"Oh, I'm not interested in Sherlock," The man begins to walk around the inside of the circle of light. "More of knowing about that Doctor," He stops at a quarter to, making me have to turn my body 90 degrees anti-clockwise if I had the "respect" to do so.

"I'm not spying on The Doctor for you," I mumble angrily.

"There is a reasonable sum of money for you if you do carry this out," The man tries to convince me.

"That is /very/ tempting," I mutter. "But it is no way to influence a 'younger one' as I am. I am not willing to take your offer,"

"Clearly." The man walks back to his original spot. "You may return home, Chrysanthemum," The fact that he knew my name was spine chilling. I shuffled my feet in wonder of what to do, turning around to see that the two men and the lady were back in the car. Hesitating, I climb into the car and sit back down. The lady drugged me again and I pass out.

/Doctor, Watson, and Holmes/

"Doctor, you'll be wearing a hole in the floor if you keep going in circles like that," John sits in his chair, watching The Doctor pace.

"I can't help it, I-I just lost her, and it's all my fault, and she might never return home, and oh! How worried her mother would be!"

"She wouldn't care," Chrysanthemum appears behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turns around to face her. "How did you get here?"

"I walked up the stairs," She says sleepily.

John stands up and walks over to Chrysanthemum, her eyes fluttering. "Chris? Chris. Focus on me, Chris," She catches herself from leaning backwards too much. John supports her as she walks to the couch and helps her lay down. The Doctor sits on a chair next to her, brushing the hair out of her face, a solemn look in his eyes. An audible sigh escapes Chris' lips as she attempts relaxation, shutting her eyes close and breathing steadily. "She was drugged," John mumbles, arms crossed and now standing behind the coffee table. "At least, I think so," He drifts off. "She never did any drugs, right? You can't be too sure."

"I...don't know. She might've, she could've..." The Doctor's brows furrow. "No, she wouldn't... Right?"

"I suspect she hadn't if she was drugged, she came in and was weak enough as she was when she stepped into the flat, most likely." John shakes his head. "This doesn't seem like something that would happen though..."

"Chrysanthemum," The Doctor whispers, softly fingering strands of her hair as she slept.

"Where did Sherlock go?" The egomaniac's absence had gone unnoticed for a few minutes by now, the sound of a slamming door from his bedroom confirmed his location.

An hour or so later, John had fallen asleep in his chair and The Doctor had managed to sit still next to Chris. He pays close attention to her facial features, noticing the change from dejection, to annoyance, and then to pain. She flinches, tears running down her face, and begins to scream. Missus Hudson comes upstairs in her nightgown, wondering what in the world is going on, the same time John wakes up and Sherlock emerges from his room. "What did you do?" Missus Hudson asks The Doctor.

"He didn't do anything," Sherlock mumbles as Chris continues to scream and cry, turning into sobs.

"Night terror, probably," John says, kneeling next to the couch. The Doctor stares at her in fear, not in fear of her, in fear of what she's dealing with. He places his thumbs on her cheeks and the rest of his hand lays on the side of her temple, he hadn't use this technique in a very long time, and he hoped it would work. Closing his eyes, he enters her mind and sees the exact recreation of what had happened the day before they started to travel. The memory plays repeatedly, The Doctor hearing a harsh voice from Chrysanthemum.

/"Get out of my head! Get out!"/ The Doctor had to respect privacy, so he leaves her mind and opens his eyes to see Chris awake, looking straight at him. He lets go of her, and silence fills the room. She looks around and John, Sherlock, and Missus Hudson, their eyes glued on her. She looks back at The Doctor, knowing very well that he knew what she was thinking about.

"Chrysanthemum," Sherlock's voice makes her muscles loosen up. "What happened yesterday?"

"There was a car," She mumbles. "And they made me go in... and there was a lady next to me who had a syringe. And she knew my name, and I woke up in the back of the car, but no one was there, and I got out of the car, and it was dark all around me, and a man tried to get me to spy on him," She points to The Doctor. "I said no, and the lady with the syringe was back, and I woke up here."

"That sounds like Mycroft," John says. "For the most part, I think. Is something bothering you, Chris?" She shakes her head no while staring at The Doctor.

"There is," Sherlock states, John shooting him a look, making him shut up.

"You guys should be asleep," Chrysanthemum says, curling up on the couch so her petite body only takes up a fourth of the space. While everyone else goes back to sleep, The Doctor and Chris stare at each other. When everyone has fallen asleep, The Doctor walks her back to the TARDIS to take a rest.

"I'll be back in the flat if you need me," He lets her fall asleep in the room the TARDIS gave her. The soft and light sheets are a pale blue embellished with silver circular embroidery, spelling out various words and phrases in the unknown language. They invite her to come and rest, stay a while. The Doctor falls asleep on the couch in 221B, Chris instantly falling asleep as she gets in the comforting bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up half asleep to the sound of rain outside my window. Wait, that actually isn't possible…right? Outside a window is a cityscape with rain falling down. I smile at the scene before me and I change into a clean pair of shorts and a deep red sweater after taking a shower. I find some food I had put in my backpack and stuff it in my pockets, eating a granola bar. Waiting outside in the console room is The Doctor, who seems to be checking himself out in a mirror. I lean against the wall, clearing my throat to make The Doctor spin around with wide eyes. Laughing, I walk over to him and he makes an upset face. "That wasn't funny, Chris."

"Yeah, it kinda was." I watch a smile break through his frown. The Doctor spins around to face the door and trips. He catches himself, acting as if he meant to trip. I shake my head with a grin across my face and follow him outside.

"Where are we?" The Doctor looks around the busy street, not seeing Sherlock's flat. He runs off, leaving my behind.

"Doctor! Wait up!" I shout and run after him, dodging person after person. I run into what feels like a wall and I fall down, looking up to see a hand reaching out to me. I hesitate and grab the hand, the person lifting me up. As I look up to see the person, I mumble a thanks. Every feature of this stranger reminded me of my favorite video game character, Link(Why not). I stop in mid thank-you and I feel my face grow hot and red. "Um.." I look down at my feet for a second.

"I'm Jonathan." He says with a smile. I look back up at him.

"I'm Chrysanthemum." I reply. "Though most people call me Chris." I say sheepishly.

"CHRYSAAAANTHEMUUUM!" We hear the Doctor shout in the distance. I roll my eyes and excuse myself as I set off running again.

"Doctor!" I shout at him, slightly annoyed. "What're you doing?"

"Finding Baker Street!" He retorts. He looks me up and down. "Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I just ran down two streets."

"You're capable of more than that."

"Yeah, well track and field is on hiatus." I mumble. "How did we move without noticing?"

"Not sure," The Doctor looks over my shoulder. "But I think we'll find out very soon." I turn around to see what he's looking at, finding nothing. I turn back around, The Doctor being gone. Annoyed, I look around and keep walking down the street, using landmarks to see if I was near Baker Street. Eventually finding my way back, I hit a lamppost that got in my way. I look up to see that a lamppost indeed wasn't in my way, it was Jonathan. He appears startled, stumbling as he regains control of himself.

"Sorry!" I say, watching his cheeks turn pink. He sweeps his hair out of his face, smirking.

"No, it's okay." A smile creeps across my lips the longer we stare at each other, a door bursting open to our right seconds later, making us both jump. Sherlock and John emerge from the flat, being lead by the Doctor.

"Ah, Chris! Good, you're here. We were just about to leave. You can come along, and bring your boyfriend too." Jonathan and I exchange looks of we-arent-together-I-think as the Doctor walks down the street.

"Was that your dad?" Jonathan asks as more distance is gained between the Doctor and us.

"No, not really," I ponder. "Parental guardian." He nods. "For the moment." I quickly add.

"Should we be following him?"

I pause. "Yeah." I say, jogging towards the Doctor, Jonathan catching up to me.

"I don't really know you that much, neither who we're following, but I got a feeling that this is going to be good," Jonathan speaks after a while when we catch up to the Doctor.

"I hope so," I reply subconsciously.

"Where are you from?"

"Far away,"

"Really?"

"You have no idea,"

"I'm sure I do,"

"You really wouldn't,"

"Okay," He pauses. "When were you born?"

"Are you asking for my birthday or for my age?"

"The latter,"

"Seventeen."

"Woah." He stops in his tracks, looking forward. "What's that?"

I look in the direction he's facing, seeing a metal humanoid object. I realize we're on a much smaller street, nearing the alleyways that were crowded with old cardboard boxes and grimy fabrics. An occasional broken glass bottle showed up, bewaring people of what possible danger might lie ahead. "Doctor," I shout at him, as he was several yards in front of us. "What is that?" I point out the metal thing and the Doctor traces the direction of my finger.

"Just what we're looking for." The Doctor stops in his tracks, causing Sherlock and John to do so. Jonathan takes a step forward and the metal thing turns its head towards us with a creak. I grab his wrist and pull him back before the Doctor can tell him to move back. The thing marches with each clanking step to the halfway point between where it originally was and where we are.

"You will be upgraded." The thing raises its arm and starts to walk straight at Jonathan. The small beeping noises from Saint Bart's is heard again, cybermites spilling out of the crevices of this thing. Jonathan freezes as the thing gets nearer, the Doctor, Sherlock, and John trying to get him to move.


End file.
